Enbu of Hizumi
by ReLeNtLeSs RaIn
Summary: Hizumi had killed Eyes’ lover and childhood friend but not for the reason everyone thinks. Could it be that Hizumi actually had done is out of jealousy? And what will Eyes do when he hears this strange confession? HizuxEyes, yaoi, fluff, angst.


**Title: **Enbu of Hizumi

**Character pairing: **Eyes X Hizumi

**Summary: **Hizumi had killed Eyes' lover and childhood friend but not for the reason everyone thinks. Could it be that Hizumi actually have done is out of jealousy? And what will Eyes do when he hears this strange confession? HizuxEyes, yaoi, fluff, angst. R & R

**Type: **Yaoi, fluff, angst.

**BTW: **I do not own spiral or any of the characters unless I start to put some OC's in there along the way…doubtful

It was late afternoon, maybe even just the start of the evening when there was a knock on the door of Eyes' large apartment. Eyes' paused his song for a moment debating over whether or not he should open the door to whoever was there. It could be a hunter with a gun pointed at the door just waiting for him to open it so he could bring an end to the cursed child's life, or it could just be one of the other blade children or even little Narumi. For a moment he allowed himself to slip into a dream state. That was Kanone at the door. But he knew deep in his soul that that could not be. Kanone was dead.

The piano playing resumed.

The knock came again. Louder this time and Eyes' piano playing abruptly stopped. He had lost his train of thought and focus. He tried to ration out who was there using logic. All of the other blade children and little Narumi were supposedly at school (he didn't know that Ayumu and Hiyono had skipped again…) It could be a hunter, or a watcher, or maybe it was just some random fan or just an employee or the house keeper.

Finally giving in, Eyes got up from his black grand piano and walked over to the door. Once again there were three more fierce knocks on the door, but this time they were followed by a voice. A very familiar voice. It was a boy he knew, and with a kansai accent…the person standing out side of his door was the same one that killed his lover and childhood friend…Hizumi…

"Eyes-kun? Are you there? Nee-san said I could find you here. Hello?" The familiar voice sounded desperate. Eyes had a cold thought come to his mind randomly. Was Hizumi there to do the same thing to him? Fire six rounds into his chest and watch him die? "Please, Eyes-kun…if your there…open the door." It was so unlike Hizumi to beg and he did seem to have his regular innocent chime in his voice. Eyes daringly opened the door but kept his muscles tense so he could shut it fast if Hizumi was armed with anything dangerous.

Fortunately Eyes saw nothing in the mint haired teens hands except for a grocery bag that was weighed down with a box of _something. _Eyes couldn't help tracing the boys figure. He wanted to make sure there was no weapon showing anywhere, but there didn't seem to be. The boy's expression seemed sincere, like there was nothing to hide. But that was just this Hizumi. Eyes knew very well that Hizumi could become dark at any given moment. Call it a split personality if you must…only Hizumi could remember everything that he'd done…

"So you were here Eyes-kun. What took you so long? That was a nice song you were playing. What's it called, eh?" Hizumi smiled that regular innocent smile of his. For some reason there was something attractive about it.

"Just a random melody. It's strange, many fans can here me strike random keys and never repeat a single line and they call it a song." Eyes was trying not to be cold to the boy, but he couldn't help it. It was a cold, just response that he would've told anyone who asked. But why did it seem so wrong to say it to Hizumi? He mentally cursed himself for not making up a random title for his song. Why not Wreath of Notes or a gay little feminine title like that…

"Oh…Eyes, I feel the need to tell you something. I—" Eyes cut him off. He didn't want to here a long apology for murdering Kanone. If anything it made it worse instead of better.

"Come inside, Hizumi. Do you want everyone in the building to hear the words that come out of your mouth? You do talk rather loud." Hizumi's face bore an expression of what looked like a mix between a glare and the regular boyish grin that he wore quite often.

Eyes noted how long Hizumi just stood there with that glare/smile on his face and became impatient. He told him to come in, so he should just come in and make his day a lot easier. Finally letting his emotion take over, Eyes grabbed Hizumi's wrist and pulled him into the apartment closing the door as he released the younger boy's hand.

"Sit wherever, but not on my piano." Eyes said as he walked over to his piano once more and began playing Wreath of Notes or some other gay title for the random keys that he thrashed that just happened to sound like music to the average passerby.

Hizumi sat on the blue couch that sat a few feet away from the piano. He set his bag that held a box of _something _next to him and watched Eyes play his random keys as if mesmerized by the slow melody and the quick movements of Eyes' fingers as they danced along the ivory keys. He did notice that during this random note playing, that sounded a hell of a lot like a song, Eyes never once hit one of the ebony half-step keys. Not once.

"You said that you had something to say, Hizumi?" Eyes said, not taking his deep blue eyes away from the view outside that lay directly in front of him. He would gladly look at anything besides the keys that he was hitting. That might result in old habits.

"Oh yeah…" Hizumi paused for a moment. His fingers entwined in the plastic of the bag handles that he refused to let go of even after he set down the bag and its contents. The noise was irritating, but Eyes didn't state that. "Eyes, I'm sorry about before…you know what I'm talking about right?" The amber eyes shot over to the white haired pianist who didn't stop striking random notes.

Eyes answered without words. The keys on the piano became deeper and louder from being slammed with a little bit of the fury that Eyes was feeling. Noticing that the silence made the mint haired teen uncomfortable, noticing by the stiff reflection in the window glass, Eyes spoke.

"No need to state the obvious, Hizumi." Eyes noticed that the stiffness left the boys figure. That was better he assumed.

"I really am, Eyes. I know how much he meant to you…" Eyes' random notes ceased with one last, hard, pound to the lowest key on the piano. Hizumi couldn't fight the tremor that went up his spine. _I just pissed him off…_was the only thought he could manage.

"Once again, Hizumi, no need to state the obvious." Eyes turned around on his ebony piano seat to face the younger boy. His pale face seemed expressionless. Hizumi had the feeling that Eyes thought he was lying.

"I am! You have to believe me!" For some reason Hizumi found that he was begging again. Just like he had before when he questioned Eyes existence in the apartment.

"I believe you," Eyes said in his smooth British accent. "But I don't think that that's what you came here to say." For a moment their eyes met. The warm amber sun colliding with the ocean blue, but then the amber sun fell away while the ocean stayed.

Eyes decided to change the topic before he never got another word out of the boy.

"What's in the bag?" Hizumi's amber eyes shot up again.

"Oh, I uh, I brought you something. As a gift." Eyes stare remained emotionless and unbelieving. "Okay! I was trying to bribe your forgiveness!"

"With what? That's all I asked. Not an explanation of why it was here." Hizumi felt at home and Eyes could see it in the amber waves of the boy's eyes. (A/N: sounded like that America song there for a moment…Amber waves of grain…lol. I just didn't want to put Eyes saw it in his eyes…)

"Well, I bough you some doughnuts!" Eyes couldn't fight the eyebrow that shot up at that. He wished that he would've tried harder when he saw the pale, almost unnoticeable blush that crept across the mint haired boy's creamy skin. "Um…they're chocolate. I didn't know what kind you liked so I just guessed…" Hizumi dug the box of chocolate covered dough out of the bag and his expression went from happy yet slightly embarrassed to sad when he saws Eyes' bleak expression. "I could go get you something else if you—" The amber eyed teen turned his head away only to have it pulled back by one of Eyes' cold, yet welcoming hand forcing their eyes to meet. The crimson on Hizumi's cheeks spread father and grew darker.

"What did you come here to tell me?" Eyes voice remained soft, yet it was very demanding. Hizumi felt another tremor go down his spine. Eyes noticed, but he didn't make a move.

"I came here to tell you that I love you…" Hizumi turned his head away and Eyes didn't resist. He didn't need to make Hizumi anymore uncomfortable than he already was.

For a moment Eyes wondered what to do. He didn't quite remember the day that Kanone had confessed his love for him…God that was years ago.

What to do. What to do…

He'd waited too long. Hizumi was now in a state of paralyzed embarrassment and shame. He did not deserve the love of the lover of the man he had previously killed. And Eyes didn't deserve the horrid thought that his lovers murderer was in love with him. Eyes knew he had to do something, and quick…

Once again the cold, pale hand reached for the mint haired boy's chin, but this time it pulled the boy closer into a gentle kiss. There really wasn't that much to it. No tongue fighting for dominance, no passion. Almost like a mother kissing her young child goodnight. Save the passion for a deeper relationship Eyes thought.

"Did I miss something?" said a familiar female voice. Both boys turned to see a tall woman with long, light pink hair standing in the door way. Neither of them had noticed her entrance.

"Hi nee-san!" Hizumi assumed a large grin and looked back and forth from Eyes to Kirie back to Eyes then to Kirie.

"Isn't there something wrong about kissing your victims lover, Hizumi?" Kirie raised an eyebrow and Hizumi's face filled with guilt.

"But Eyes forgives me…don't you?" The amber eyes went straight to their candy with a desperate look shrouding them.

Eyes pretended to be in deep thought although he was sure of his answer and no amount of thinking was going to change it. He shouldn't forgive the mint haired teen for murdering his lover, but whether it was out of jealousy or vengeance for betraying others, Kanone deserved to die. He was going to anyway. His deal was kill the other blade children and then yourself was it not?

Amber eyes flashed with hope even though he feared that he knew the answer. A small whimper escaped the boy's lips.

"Well, I would forgive you, but I don't think repulsive chocolate doughnuts are going to do the trick. I prefer white sugar and tea." With that Eyes turned around and began playing, not a random tune, but one he would like to call Waltz of Strain.

"Nee-san, can I borrow some money?" Kirie let out a sigh. She didn't want to, but there was no reason to deny the boy his happiness. Reaching into her purse, Kirie pulled out 2300 yen (about $20 although that exact amount would be 2306.13) and handed it to the boy who was bouncing up and down on his knees. "Thank you!" Hizumi grabbed the money from Kirie's hand and sped out the door, closing it quietly behind him trying not to interrupt Eyes random note playing. Although it really was a song and to any passerby it would be, but to any passerby who happened to hear Eyes' word for it before would have to stop and ask themselves, was it just random notes or a song from the heart?

A/N: So, what do you think? Not to bad for a first fic eh? I don't think I kept Hizumi in character very well, but what can you do? His will was mine for a short while and I could make him do whatever I wanted…And for the random notes that were a song, Waltz of Strain, in Japanese Hizumi means strain, so indirectly the song is called Waltz of Hizumi or Enbu of Hizumi


End file.
